Denied me and Betrayed me
by Lillian Kayl
Summary: Christine is deformed in a fire, and Raou refuses to marry her. So she goes back to Erik. After becoming engaged, Erik must now help her back to the light and teach her to sing once more. Will Raoul come back for her? EC... maybe...just kidding!
1. Chapter 1

Denied me and Betrayed me

disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Christine had entered the house silently her head was erect but her heart hung like a dead rose. Little eyes watched as the tiny woman walked to the nearest chair and sat down. What a beautiful creature they all thought. She must be an angel from heaven. The kids were orphans who had lost their parents to cancer, fires, or just untimely deaths. Christine had felt it was her duty to care for them, so today she would sing for them and hopefully let their minds be free.

The owner of the orphanage came up to where Christine was sitting. "Now Children Miss Daee has come to sing for you. She comes from the Opera Populaire. Now mind you all that she is engaged to the Victome who visited us last Christmas. I assure you she has been well taught. Now I will let Christine take it from here." Christine smiled as she stood up in front of the children who all looked so innocent, Erik liked innocent things, surely he would love this place. Just like I love him. No! I'm engaged to Raoul! I can never be with Erik. "Hello there." she said after a moment of silence.

"Hello Miss Daee." the kids said in unison.

"Well now, I'm going to sing a song very dear to my heart. My tutor sang it to me one night. Although I will never sing like he does, the least I can do is sing his song. I hope he doesn't mind."

**_"Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ..."_**

The children watched in awe, although they didn't understand the words, they were lost in the first second that she began to sing.

**_  
"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ...  
Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit start to soar!And you'll live  
as you've never lived before ..."  
_**

**_  
_**Christine smiled as she watched the children staring at her, remembering that night. He was so gentle, not forcing me, singing what was in his heart, I have been blind.

**_"Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night ...  
Let your mind start a journey  
through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then can you belong to me ..."_**

Christine never finished the song, as soon as she reached it's climax, a fire broke out in the orphanage. "Fire!" someone cried out. Christine's first instincts were to get the children out. "Quick!" she yelled "Get the children out." The children quickly headed to the door, crawling on the hands and knees. Christine was about to do the same when she heard a baby crying, not caring about her safety she ran to the baby's bassinet, grabbing the child and taking in the smoke has she did so. She then ran to the door exiting the orphanage.

A small child grabbed the baby and thanked Christine for saving her brother. Christine nodded and went to her carriage to go back home to the opera house. "Are you okay Miss?" the driver asked. Upon seeing Christine's burned face. "What happened? Did you save that baby?"

"Yes." she whispered.

"Oh you do know that you have some burns and a couple scars, all over your face right?"

"Yes. I know." Christine was in silence for the rest of the trip, sad because she knew that the fire fumes and smoke would affect her forever and she would never sing again. Erik would hate her now. Maybe Raoul would hate her too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_The Next Day:_**

"What happened Christine?" Raoul's angry voice could be heard through out the house. "How could you do that!" Christine looked away from him tears were forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I didn't think that..._cough" _Christine began coughing loudly. Raoul then slapped her across the face striking on her burns.

"I can't marry you now! Look at you some you hair burned off and your face! Christine I need to marry someone beautiful! Can you even sing?"

"No. I'm sorry." she said once more.

"Forget it! You know what I bet Meg would love to marry me!" Raoul left on the note, leaving a heartbroken Christine. "Erik." she whispered. "Erik!" she said in a final cry of help before falling down in tears, falling asleep seconds later. Erik came to her side moments after she called his name. "Poor angel, what happened?" He glanced at her face and smiled, "So he left you because of this, oh angel these will fade in time." Christine managed to open her eyes slightly, "Erik?"

"Yes, angel tell me what happened." Christine let out a small cough.

"I was singing for orphans, oh Erik you would love them, but anyways and there was a fire. I had to save the baby. Well because I had to save the child, I got these scars and burns and now Raoul left me because I'm ugly and now you'll leave me because I can't sing!" Christine choked out her arms around Erik's neck. "I'm sorry."

Erik stroked her hair, "Oh angel I will teach you to sing again. I love you Christine."

"I love you too Erik. Please marry me."

"Of course I will."

9999999999999999999999

I'm gonna continue this in another chapie


	2. Chapter 2

_**10 Years Later:**_

Christine stared at herself in the mirror, her fingers gingerly tracing the scar lines of the healed burns. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of how almost perfect her life was now. Erik had married her and bought a cottage by the sea for them, because he refused to as he put it, "hide my angel in shadows." They were not blessed with children of their own, which had saddened Christine, for she so wanted a family with Erik, a child who could sing like he could.

As for her singing voice, it was true that she would never be able to sing as she used to, but with patience and understanding, which to her surprise Erik mustered the world's worth for her, she began to sing again, this time as an alto.

Erik smiled as she brushed her hair, standing in the shadows of the room. "You best hurry and finish my angel." His silk lined voiced echoed in the room.

Christine placed the brush down and turned to face him, "You are right, we can't keep her waiting." She walked slowly to the love of her life, allowing his hand to grasp her small one.

The Opera Ghost laughed, "Yes, Odette is waiting for her new mother to take her home from the orphanage."

Christine looked back at her reflection in the mirror before kissing Erik softly, yes life was almost perfect, and in a few hours it would be.

**The End**

**(I am sorry it took so long to update this. I hope you like the ending)**


End file.
